This invention relates in general to a device and method for linearly connecting strand materials and more particularly to a device which facilitates the connection of fishing lines.
In many types of fishing, and particularly in fly fishing, it is necessary or desirable to linearly connect sections of fishing line, either because of different properties of the sections or to repair a break. A fly fisherman must be equipped with a fishing rod, a fishing line called a fly line, a device such as a reel to hold the fly line, a leader line commonly called a leader, and flies. A leader is a relatively short, fine, tapered segment of monofilament line, with its larger or butt end attached to the fly line and its smaller or terminal end to the fly.
Fly fishing involves casting a line a substantial distance over a body of water wherein only the weight of the line is used to effect the cast. A skilled fly caster typically uses a tapered line and a tapered leader at the end of this line. One of the more difficult aspects of fly fishing involves connecting the end of the leader to the end of the fishing line by tying a knot. The knot must be specially selected to avoid kinks and/or slip-separation of the leader from the line.
Typically, a leader will range from as short as 5 or 6 feet to as long as 12 to 15 feet. Some leaders possess a true taper, that is, they undergo a gradual change in diameter from the butt end to the terminal end without any interruptions in the leader material. Other leaders consist of lengths of varying diameter leader material tied together. Many fishermen favor the latter, that is the knotted leader, in that it enables them to tailor the leader to their own needs. But irrespective of whether the fisherman uses a truly tapered leader or a knotted leader, the fisherman will usually find it necessary to replace the end section or segment of the leader, often called the tippet, for this is where the leader is thinnest and weakest, and where it will break if its capacity is exceeded. Tippet replacement and repair usually require a fisherman to form a knot. Moreover, when a fisherman changes to a smaller fly, a thinner tippet is often required. Hence, the typical fisherman must tie knots from time to time in leader material, which is usually monofilament line.
The knots which join the lengths of leader material either to the fly line or to other leader sections must accommodate the varying diameters of material and must be strong. Nail knots and Albright knots meet these requirement, but are time consuming to tie and require skill, good eyesight and considerable manual dexterity. Moreover, the knot is usually the weakest part of the fish line and may cause the breaking of the fish line at the knot.
Thus, there remains a need for a quick and easy device and method for strong linear connection of fishing lines.